Once again, Once More
by Slayer rock chick
Summary: A re-do of OMWF using songs from bands like Evanescence, with be spuffy eventually
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Buffy universe they belong to Joss Whedon and co. I do not own "Everybody's fool" that is property of Amy Lee and Evanescence.  
  
"Once more once again" chapter 1**  
  
Buffy is strolling purposely through the cemetery clad in pale blue faded jeans, dark brown tank top and black leather jacket. She has her hair done up in a pony tail with loose bits out to frame her face. She is holding a large shiny axe with stakes in various placed on her person.  
  
Spike is behind a tree watching her patrol, ready to her at any sign she might need it. He is unnoticed by her.  
  
Soft music that starts off Evanescence's "Everybody's fool" begins and builds up to rock music and Spike is beginning to wonder if anyone else can hear it or if it is just him when Buffy starts singing.  
  
_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_ (A/N Slayers)

_Just what we all need  
_  
She spots two vamps cornering a girl near a crypt close by and reaches into her jacket pulling out a stake and throwing it at one turning it to dust.  
  
_More lies about a world that_  
  
She uses her shiny axe to behead the other all while singing and then helps the girl up before continuing to stride.  
  
_Never was and never will be _

_Have you no shame don't you see me _

_You know you've got everybody fooled._  
  
Spike watches impressed by both singing and fighting as she jumps onto a headstone and addresses five vampires who are not fledglings.  
  
_Look here she comes now _

_Bow down and stare in wonder_  
  
She swings her axe and soon there are only two confused bloodsuckers and a rather large cloud of dust left.  
  
_Oh how we love you_  
  
She does a fancy foreward flip down hitting them both in the head with her feet in the process  
  
_No flaws when you're pretending  
_  
While doing a somersault she puts down the axe and picks up a branch and stakes one with each end.  
  
_But now I know she_  
  
Picks up he axe and keeps going, Spike keeps following unnoticed.  
  
_Never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_ (A/N About her pretending  
  
_Without out a mask _

_Where will you hide_  
  
She glances around as if sensing Spike. 'She sees me' thinks Spike  
  
_Can't find yourself _

_Lost in your lies_  
  
Sees her reflection in the axe and holds its gaze as she sings  
  
_I know the truth know _

_I know who you are _

_and I don't love you anymore  
_  
She runs towards a small group of vamps  
  
_Never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_  
  
Spike comes out and they dust the vampires in no time, she looks around the cemetery  
  
_It never was and never will be  
_  
Spike puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turns around and sings to him.  
  
_You're not real and you can't save me_

_ Somehow now you're everybody's fool....._  
  
She holds the last note really well as the rock music magnificently finishes. Buffy looks at Spike pleadingly.  
  
"Please tell me I did not just sing."

"'Fraid you did love but if it makes you feel any better you were bloody fantastic."

"Thanks I think." Buffy said getting up feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Is that really how you feel?" Spike asked.

"About what?"

"Like your living some sort of lie, fooling the people that believe your perfect never being yourself."

"How long were you listening anyway, actually after hearing it in your words I think I might, just a little."

"Well luv you never have to do that in front of me, remember that.'

"Thanks, well I gotta go I don't see how the music and the me singing can be something that occurs naturally."

"Guess not ya better go find the watcher then."

"Yeah see ya Spike." And Spike watched as she collected her axe and walked out of the cemetery.  
  
_Please review me I will post the next one or two chapters asap so you get the general idea but after that encouragement or disencouragement is needed!!!_


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of the Buffy universe they belong to Joss Whedon and co. The lyrics are the property of Bill Withers

**Chapter Two**

Buffy was confused big time her singing? Now there must be evil involved.

She stopped in front of the door to shake off some of the dust on her clothes, she had really gone all slay-athon and some of the vampires dust still lingered on her jacket and jeans.

"Dawn" she called as she entered the house but the lights were off and the house still. She checked her watch 'One o'clock!" It was a school night so she summarized that her little sister must be in bed.

She leaned her axe against the wall deciding to clean it the morning as it was one of her favorite and after she checked on Dawn she turned in for the night still reeling from her musical experience.

* * *

Buffy was incredibly happy. The light was blinding and it was never night. She was surrounded by kind auras that were like herself- at peace.

She felt something yanking on her gently at first, then it ripped her away.

'Buffy no'

'Dawnie I have to'

She couldn't breathe she pulled helplessly on the fabric surrounding her, digging her nails into it. She tried to draw air but there was none she strained her lungs without result. Where was she?

She banged against her confines franticly then it dawned on her

She was in a coffin.

Helplessly she screamed and punched harder but to no avail

'Be brave live for me'

* * *

Buffy woke up with a strangled cry gasping for air. It was all a dream a dream similar to the ones she had been having every night since she had been back. She hadn't told many people of these dreams since that would raise questions that she did not want to answer.

These dreams were made worse that she was keeping the dreadful secret of her afterlife from her friends. She had told Spike on impulse but was now tremendously glad that she had it had made her burden lighter and he had not judged her but listened and even consoled her, and for that she was endlessly grateful.

She got up and began to get ready dressing in jeans and a white blouse. Today she had a Scooby meeting to attend.

"Dawn, are you ready for school?" she asked as she entered the kitchen to find the former key poking a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah Buffy, I just gotta finish my cereal" she said absent mindedly resuming her poking.

"Well if you keep stabbing your breakfast like that, it's gonna want revenge and that usually results in indigestion so I would advise against that"

"Eww," Dawn said screwing up her nose "It's just that I like it soggy and it refuses to go and get soggy. Should I add more milk?"

"No you should not you have 80 milk in that bowl already. I thought you liked your cereal crunchy?" Buffy said sitting down on a stool and pouring out a glass of milk for herself before Dawn used it all

"Crunchy? Me? No way you must, have me confused with some other Dawn

"Dawn, you used to add the milk individually to every spoonful of cereal to make sure it didn't go soggy"

"I call it a stage"

"Really now? Mom and I called it obsessive"

"Ha Ha" Dawn said sarcastically

"Xander will be here in a few minutes to take you to school so don't stall and be late ok."

"Ok" There was a knock at the door

"In fact there he is now, scoot!"

* * *

It had started out as a relatively normal Scooby meeting, well as normal as meeting about demons, monsters, magic and slayers could be. She had blurted out the fact that she had burst out into song and to her surprise everyone else had too. After the usual banter and speculation the group had begun to doubt its abilities and worried about what could be happening and how they could go about it.

Then Giles had burst out into song

**_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_**

Tara, Willow and Anya although still a bit confused sung after Giles

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on**_

Buffy sincerely hoped there were no hidden messages behind the words that her friends were singing, she was not ready to tell her friends. If Buffy thought the song was over she was wrong as Xander opened his mouth next joining their little ditty

_**Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show**_

Tara, Anya and Willow once again sung together and it was obvoius Anya was having a blast. Shes a strange one Buffy thought

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on**_

Oh god Buffy thought why is my mouth opening Soon she too was singing

_**If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me**_

Anya began to sing by herself with a wide grin on her face

**_So just call on me people, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_**

And soon enough everyone was singing together as the song wound down

_**Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on**_

That was interesting she thought. She joined in the banter after she had determined it was not just them because a man singing about mustard and listened as the group made more positive suggestions (the song had been surprisingly uplifting) that would prove worth while to their cause and Willow and Tara left promising to look into their situation with some books they had at home. Some report of something-or-rather Buffy would be lying if she said she was paying complete attention to the less important aspects of the conversation. She just wanted something evil to kill.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of the Buffy universe they belong to Joss Whedon and co. The song belongs to Kylie Minogue and it is called 'Come into my world' the other is 'Love Supreme by Robbie Williams with a few of the words changed and the spoken part taken out.

**Chapter Three**

Willow and Tara strolled peacefully through the park hand in hand, content.

"We don't have any books on this do we?" Tara smiled

"No but it's such a nice beautiful day, who wants to be cooped inside on a day like this?" Willow said swinging her hands happily

"I know I should feel a little guilty they're working and we aren't but it so relaxing to just get out and spend some extra time together"

"You deserve it sweetie" Willow smiled, Tara turned to look at her

"Really?"

"Absolutely" Willow beamed

Tara opened her mouth to say something and was drawn into the lure of the recent magical yet musical mishaps and began to sing

_**Come, come, come into my world  
Won't you lift me up, up, high upon your love**_

She briefly wondered where the music was coming from but soon the thought left her mind

_**Take these arms that were made for lovin'  
And this heart that will beat for two  
Take these eyes that were meant for watching over you  
And I've been such a long time waiting  
For someone I can call my own  
I've been chasing the life I'm dreaming  
Now I'm home  
**_

_**I need your love  
Like night needs morning**_

Her and Willow swayed around people and up the bridge in time to the music both with smiles on their faces.

_**Come, come, come into my world  
Won't you lift me up, up, high upon your love **_

Na na na na

Tara had a beautiful voice and Willow admired her even more for it.

_**Take these lips that were made for kissing  
And this heart that will see you through  
And these hands that were made to touch and  
feel you**_

_**So free your love  
Hear me I'm calling  
**_

This time many girl got up from their picnics and acted as back up dancers to Tara as they all preformed perfectly in sync

_**Oh won't you  
Come, come, come into my world  
Won't you lift me up, up, high upon your love**_

_**I need your love  
Like night needs morning**_

She pulled Willow in to dance with her.

_**Oh won't you  
Come, come, come into my world  
Won't you lift me up, up, high upon your love**_

_**Na na na na **_

* * *

Back at the magic box Dawn arrived to tell everyone she had sung as well while Xander mumbled something about Willow and Tara doing something besides work before everyone went home unaware that across town a smoking man was being made to dance to his doom by a red demon.

* * *

"What would you like for breakfast?" Xander asked the next morning after he and his wife to be woke up in their bed to rays of korning light streaming through the window telling them it was time to get up. 

"What about work" Anya asked propping her head up on her hand

"I cancelled work today, it's too weird."

"With the singing and dancing?"

"Yeah some sick demon must be behind it, those sick demons always are." He said offhandedly

"WHAT?" Anya bellowed ripping the covers back and getting out of bed.

"Not you honey" Xander apologized stupid Xander

"No, no apologizing for you! You bought it up now we are going to have this out," Anya went on "It isn't healthy to bottle, so NO bottling. That is not foundation for a marriage."

"What, Bottles?" Xander asked screwing up his forehead

"Argh!" Anya said frustrated.

Xander went to apologise yet again but never got that far.

Xander- **_Oh it seemed forever stopped today_**

Anya- **_All the lonely hearts in Sunnydale_**

Both- **_Caught a plane and flew away_**

Xander-**_ And all the best women are married_**

Anya scowled and retorted

Anya- **_All the handsome men are gay_**

Both- **_You feel deprived_**

Anya- **_Yeah are you questioning your size?_**

Xander- **_Is there a tumour in your humour, _**_**Are there bags under your eyes? **_

Anya- **_Do you leave dents where you sit,  
Are you getting on a bit?_**

Both- **_Will you survive  
You must survive_**

They both moved out into the living room and spun around together singing.

_**When there's no love in town  
This new century keeps bringing you down  
All the places you have been  
Trying to find a love supreme  
A love supreme  
**_

Xander- **_Oh what are you really looking for?_**

Anya- **_Another partner in your life to  
_**Both- **_Abuse and to adore?  
_**Xander- **_Is it lovey dovey stuff,  
_**Anya- **_Do you need a bit of rough?  
_**Both- **_Get on your knees _**

Xander-**_Yeah turn down the love songs that you hear  
_**Anya-**_'cause you can't avoid the sentiment  
_**Both- **_That echoes in your ear  
_**Xander- **_Saying love will stop the pain  
_**Anya- **_Saying love will kill the fear  
_**Both- **_Do you believe  
You must believe  
_**

Both-**_When there's no love in town  
This new century keeps bringing you down  
All the places you have been  
Trying to find a love supreme  
A love supreme_**

**_  
_**There was a music break and Xander and Anya danced together with intricate steps before they again sung together

_**When there's no love in town  
This new century keeps bringing you down  
All the places you have been  
Trying to find a love supreme  
A love supreme **_

Come and live a love supreme  
Don't let it get you down  
Everybody lives for love

_**Come and live a love supreme  
Don't let it get you down  
Everybody lives for love**_

They collapsed exhausted on the couch in each others arms.

_**  
**_


End file.
